


[podfic] Out of the Dark and Into the Light

by erica_schall



Series: [podfic] Hearts Like Firestones [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to get him as far away as possible from the village before things get out of control.</p>
<p>And they will.</p>
<p>She can sense his emotions boiling, an angry swirling red, and without a word, Rey turns around and runs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Out of the Dark and Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of the Dark and Into the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540657) by [mercscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla). 



  
  


download/stream at Mediafire: [mp3 (27 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9pqizmcl2lnj7k0/Out_of_the_Dark_and_Into_the_Light.mp3) or [m4b (24 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mnaz6oqfj0sb7ci/02_Out_of_the_Dark_and_Into_the_Light.m4b)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/vm2vudq89r3vjyrrw879s179uhzfkybh)

\--- 

download the whole series in one file (part 1 and 2) here: [mp3 (49 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/15b8c53vwgrg4ja/Hearts_Like_Firestones_series.mp3) or [m4b (43 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/abimyza3ik844m0/Hearts_Like_Firestones_series.m4b)


End file.
